


Coping with the annoyances

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Little Champions Daycare Center collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, body insecurites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are just too much to deal with. For Kenma, this was all too true. He tried to take a day off from everything and focus on his career, but when his spouse gets hurt at work, that goes out the window. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with the annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, or any of the other sports anime characters mentioned. HOWEVER, I do own Kuroo Toshiko, Bokuto Kouichi and Keiko, Yamazaki Rinako, and Aomine Ryouma.
> 
> Warnings: Kenma has a lot of issues in this fic centering around himself and his body insecurities.

Kuroo Kenma let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He had sent his daughter to daycare with Keiji's children this morning so that he could focus on writing without distractions. He had the house to himself, and he had peace and quiet for once.

Yet this plot wasn't writing itself.

Huffing, Kenma slouched back in his chair, zoning out as he watched the cursor on the screen blink at him. It served as a reminder that he wasn't working. Rolling his eyes, Kenma childishly closed his eyes. When his stomach gurgled, he patted it and rose to his feet. Maybe food would help him think.

"What do you want for lunch, little one?" He asked his bump as they made their way to the kitchen. He placed a protective hand over his forming baby bump, smiling a little as his cravings served as his unborn child's answer. He had just started his second trimester, and what a relief it was. This pregnancy had been exhausting so far. He had barely been able to keep anything down, and would occasionally suffer from blackouts and fainting. Tetsurou and Keiji had been very worried for him, despite Doctor Midorima's assurances that he was healthy and these were just side effects.

He was making a chicken sandwich when his house phone rang. Frowning a little, he walked over to answer it.

"Kuroo residence." He said, leaning his hip against the counter.

" _Kenma, its Keiji. Yamazaki-san is sending Kuroo home today. He will need a ride home, as he cannot drive on his pain medications."_  Kenma's frown deepened.

"What happened? Is he alright?" He asked, heart beat becoming faster as he worried about what might have happened to his husband.

" _We were leaving a crime scene and he slipped and landed on his wrist wrong. He sprained it pretty severely. Koutarou came by with lunch and his prescription for the pain and inflammation. We immediately gave it to him, but he cannot drive for at least 3 hours after taking it."_  Keiji explained.

"I'll be there soon." Kenma promised before hanging up. He tossed out his sandwich as his stomach twisted unpleasantly, upset by the anxiety the situation had caused him. He was sure that it was just hormones, but until he saw his spouse, he would continue to worry about him. With a soft sigh, Kenma padded over to his door and grabbed his keys and shoes.

* * *

One of Kenma's favorite buildings had to be the one that held Precinct 11. For nearly 10 years now his husband had worked here. He had watched it transform and grow. He had watched as Yamazaki Sousuke got sworn in as chief, and Tetsurou as captain. He loved the comforting smells of stale coffee and paperwork that filled the buildings. As he let the familiar walls soothe him, Kenma walked towards the main office.

"And I told him 'I don't care how pregnant I am, if you pull that stupid shit again, I will kick your teeth in!" Yuki Jun was shouting as Kenma entered the office. He was the leading probation office for the precinct, and was one of the older members of the force. He and his husband Tetsu were having their first baby in just a few months. Chief Yamazaki had assigned him to paperwork and office appointments only for the duration of the pregnancy, and it had made him more irritable than normal.

"That will teach them to mess with pregnant officers!" Yamazaki Rin laughed, waving at Kenma as he walked by the two. Jun huffed and rubbed at his belly, shaking his head.

"Kids these days, Rin." He grumbled.

"Sousuke gave Tetsurou the okay to leave for the day, Kenma. He's in the lunchroom with the Bokutos and Daiki-san." Rin offered when he noticed Kenma searching for his spouse.

"Thank you. Please let Rinako-chan know that I said hello." He said. Rin nodded, grinning wide at the mention of his four year old.

"Do the same for Toshiko!" He chuckled. Kenma nodded before turning towards the back of the room. As he approached, he heard Koutarou's loud laughter alongside his husband's. He entered the room to find Daiki passing out cups of coffee. Koutarou was sitting on Keiji's lap, grinning smugly at Tetsurou. Keiji looked mildly annoyed, and his husband was smirking back.

"Kenma!" Koutarou exclaimed as he entered the room. Kenma nodded at him briefly before going over to cup Tetsurou's face, worry in his expression.

"Hey, I'm okay." Tetsurou promised softly, tugging him on to his own lap. Kenma went willingly, relaxing a little as he noticed that Tetsurou's wrist was already bandaged up, and that appeared to be his only injury.

"I'm going to head back, guys. It was nice seeing you Kenma." Daiki said. Kenma nodded.

"Give my hello to Ryouta and the baby." Kenma said. Daiki nodded as a grin spread across his face. Up until a little over a year ago, Aomine Daiki had been one of America's favorite NBA stars. When he knocked up his then-boyfriend Kise Ryouta, he chose to return to Japan permanently to raise his family. The two were now married with a 13 month old little boy.

"I will. Ryou will more than likely call you for a lunch date later this week. He wants advice on baby proofing." Daiki said to Keiji. The black haired male nodded, expression softening.

"I will look forward to it." He said. They all called their goodbyes as the newest member of the force left the room.

"Are you feeling okay, Kenma?" Tetsurou asked as he tightened his arms around him. Kenma shook his head, resting his cheek on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm a little nauseous. I was worried when Keiji called." He explained softly. Koutarou stood up from his husband's lap, walking over to the cabinets. He pulled out crackers that always seemed to be around, ever since Rin's pregnancy 5 years ago, and passed them to Kenma.

"Maybe this will help. You look a little pale. You barely had breakfast, huh?" Koutarou guessed, resting his hands on Keiji's shoulders as they watched Kenma take a cracker, nibbling on it.

"I hate that you can tell. Keiji, why did you let him become a doctor?" Kenma accused. Keiji shook his head, a forlorn sigh leaving him.

"I have never been able to control Koutarou, Kenma. Even in high school he had a mind of his own. At least this way my children and I can live off of his riches." He shrugged. As Koutarou let out an offended gasp, Keiji smirked up at him.

"Rude, babe, rude. Is that all I am to you? The bill payer?" He huffed. Keiji rolled his eyes, tugging the taller male down for a kiss. When it became a little too heated, Tetsurou cleared his throat, even as an amused smirk crossed his lips.

"So. I see that you two are…close again." He teased. Kenma smacked his chest as Keiji turned pink and Koutarou beamed.

"Two weeks now, bro! Man I love my sweet baby girl, but she really put a damper on our private time." He whined. Keiji pinched him, pointedly avoiding everyone else's gazes.

"How is Kouichi dealing with being a big brother?" Kenma asked. He felt Tetsurou's hand flutter down to his stomach, and he smiled a little.

"He's as excited as his father was, and loves sharing with her." Keiji said, a small smile on his face as he thought of his white haired children.

"I'm sure that Toshi will be curious about this little one once it arrives. She seems like that would be her reaction." Koutarou said, golden eyes growing thoughtful as he imagined it.

"I think so too, Kou. She asked me when the baby will get here the other night when I was bathing her." Tetsurou said. He raised his injured hand to brush his hair from his face, momentarily forgetting about his injury. He winced when he was reminded of it. Kenma frowned, threading his fingers through Tetsurou's over his stomach as Keiji's expression softened. He rose from his chair, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Go home and rest. Feed Kenma and the baby and take a nap. We can watch Toshiko for a few hours, or even keep her tonight if you want." Keiji murmured. Koutarou joined his spouse, placing a hand at the small of his back as he leaned in to catch his best friend's attention.

"If the swelling doesn't let up in six hours, call me, bro. I mean it." He said, tone serious for once. Tetsurou nodded, nudging Kenma off of his lap before standing up himself.

"Thanks for bringing me my meds, Brokuto. And thanks for keeping my baby girl, Keiji." Tetsurou said, expression warm as he smiled at his friends. Kenma nodded, wrapping a protective arm around his husband.

"I'll text Suga to let him know about the change up." He assured Keiji. The black haired male shrugged, resting back against his husband.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care either way. How many times have we done this now?" He asked. Kenma nodded as they all began to leave the break room. That was true. Ever since Keiji went off of his first maternity leave, it was very random which one of them was picking up or dropping off the children. Despite living in different neighborhoods, these two families often came in together, and left together. It made Kenma relaxed to know that this was an expected behavior.

After saying their goodbyes, the Kuroos left the building.

"Where do you want to go to eat, babe?" Tetsurou asked as they settled in to their car. Kenma shrugged, starting the engine.

"I'm not really feeling anything in particular. I will just eat when we get home." He shrugged. Tetsurou nodded, tilting back his seat a bit so that he could lay back.

"I think that Kou's suggestion of a nap was spot on. I need one, and you look like it would help you too, Kenma. You sure you're feeling okay?" He asked. Kenma nodded as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"I'm just feeling a little light headed because I have yet to eat. A meal and a nap sounds like a great way to spend the rest of the afternoon." He said. Tetsurou squeezed his knee, offering him a lazy grin.

"Then home it is."

* * *

Kenma pouted as he looked down at his baby bump. It was barely noticeable in Tetsurou's shirt, he realized. Hell, it was barely there in his own.

But he knew it was there. He knew that it would only get bigger in the months to come. People would stare and point and make him self-conscious.

He loved his children, and his ability to have them. He just hated this part.

And the vomiting. That sucked too.

"Kenma, come sleep!" His spouse whined from the bedroom. Kenma nodded, reaching over and turning off the bathroom light. He quickly joined his husband in bed, smiling when he noticed Tetsurou attempting to text with his injured hand.

"Stop that. You'll make it worse." He chided. He plucked it out of his hands and put it on the bedside table before crawling in to his arms instead. Tetsurou allowed it, smiling a little as Kenma nestled in close, burying his face in his side.

"Are you really feeling okay today? You took a while in the bathroom." Tetsurou pointed out. Kenma's heart clenched at the concern in his voice, and he felt even worse for being self-conscious.

"Today…today was a bad day for me." He whispered, deciding to go with honesty. He could hear Kuroo's frown. He shifted, making sure to wrap an arm around Kenma's waist and pull him in even closer.

"What's wrong, baby?" He cooed, nuzzling the top of his head. Kenma cursed as tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head, gripping on to Kuroo as he fought back tears. "Hey, Kenma. Seriously, what's going on? You're shaking and I'm sure you're holding back tears. Talk to me, baby." He said. Kenma tightened his grip when Kuroo moved to sit up.

"I-" He tried before his voice caught in his throat. Kuroo pulled him closer, tucking him under his chin and gently murmuring soothing things to him. "I don't know. I've been on edge all day. I woke up feeling exhausted from last night. I'm bloated and swollen and nothing fit right. It's too soon for me to have to resort to your shirts. I don't like being away from Toshiko, but I needed to be for work. But I couldn't work because she wasn't here. And then you got hurt. I was so scared, Tetsurou. My emotions are going crazy and I don't feel good and I keep messing up." He managed to get out.

His spouse sat them up, and somehow Kenma was cradled in his arms, sobbing in to his shoulder. He didn't say anything other than comforting words.

Eventually, Kenma got his hysterics under control. He simply sat shivering in Kuroo's arms, tears still leaking from his eyes as he began to put himself down once again.

"Don't do that. You're allowed to cry, Kenma. You have a little kitten inside of you that has its own set of rules for your body. It's messing with your hormones and all of that. So don't be putting yourself down for this, or any of the other times you cry." Kuroo murmured in to his hair. "Just listen to me for a minute, okay?" He asked. Kenma nodded, feeling a little relieved that Kuroo was about to make him feel better.

He always did.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, honey. But work sucks most of the time. Maybe today you just really needed some time with Toshi and me. If you want, we can go and get her from Kou and Keiji. But first, let's make a few things clear. Like I said, your body is going crazy right now. There isn't a whole lot you can do about it. As your partner, it is my job to make sure you feel secure and loved. I love you so much, Kenma. I have for years. You are my entire world. I couldn't do anything without knowing you are there for me. And that little bump that is barely poking out of you? It has our new baby in it. You're carrying my baby again and I'm so happy about that. You're single handedly growing our little clan. And so what if you have to wear my stuff? You wash it and fold it and more importantly it's sexy as hell on you. I like it. I like knowing that if someone saw you, they would know who your man is. Who put that baby inside of you? Sometimes our rings aren't enough. If I could fit in to your stuff I would wear it in a heartbeat."

Kenma smiled a little at that, cuddling closer as the cold of depression began to leave him and was replaced by the warmth of affection. Tetsurou always knew how to make him feel better.

"Thank you." He mumbled in to his shirt. Tetsurou pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of his head.

"Anytime. Do you want me to call Kou?" He asked, his hand raising up to get tangled in Kenma's hair. Kenma shook his head before pressing as close as possible to his spouse.

"No. Let's just sleep." Kenma said around a yawn. He felt the older male shift before his grip became tighter. Kenma shut his eyes, relaxing in the secure embrace as he waited for sleep to find him. Tomorrow he would insist that Toshiko and Tetsurou stayed him. Tonight, he just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

* * *

Bokuto Keiji yawned as he rocked his little 5 month old to sleep. Currently he was in his nursery, cradling and cooing down to his baby girl. In the room next to him he could hear his husband acting out a bedtime story, with the laughter of Toshiko and Kouichi being his main indication. A glance down at Keiko revealed that she was asleep. With a small sigh of relief, Keiji rose from his spot and gently placed her in to her crib. His baby girl rolled over and snuggled one of her stuffed animals as a small sigh left her. Smiling, he reached in and brushed back her white hair from her face. As he was exiting the nursery, his husband left their son's bedroom. Koutarou grinned widely, quickly walking over to him. Keiji offered him an indulgent smile before pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Koutarou. If you are quiet we can celebrate another day of successful parenting." He teased. Koutarou's golden eyes lit up with glee at the prospect and he quickly raced away to their bedroom. Keeping his own grin, Keiji slowly followed after him. His husband had shed his clothing as he went, but Keiji didn't mind having to pick it up. Their renewed intimacy was worth it.

He entered the bedroom to find his spouse laying on his stomach, ass facing their doorway. Keiji dumped the clothing in to the basket by the door before shutting and locking it. He got Koutarou's attention by smacking his ass, appreciating the hiss of pain that the white haired doctor release.

"Hold on a sec, Keiji. Kuro texted me." He said. Hearing the concern in Koutarou's voice gave him pause, and Keiji joined him on the bed. When Koutarou's expression softened, Keiji's concern grew. "Kenma had a really hard day, apparently. He was just thanking us for taking Toshi. Poor Kenma! We should bake him a cake!" Koutarou declared. Keiji rolled his eyes, gently slinging an arm over his back.

"We can do that in the morning, Koutarou. Now I believe that we have certain plans to attend to." He said. Koutarou instantly was on top of him, pressing sporadic and enthusiastic kisses to his face.

"Sure thing Keiji!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one too! I plan to post some type of Bokuto and Akaashi version of this. Eventually. When I have time. Someday.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
